Going home
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: Opal doesn't know why after four years away she's nervous to return home


A/N: I'm the Firebender for the Ember Island Eel Hounds and my prompts are (Object) Suitcase (Character) Opal and (Restriction) First person POV Word count: 914 words

 _'_ _I've got to calm down'_ I told myself after I checked my suitcase for what had to be the 15th time, admitting I was just killing time for some reason.

For so long I wanted to go back to Zaofu and finally, after 4 years helping around in the Earth Kingdom, I finally got the chance to go back while Tenzin and the others handled the details for Varrick's wedding. I'll get to see my mom and dad and my brothers but what am I doing instead of being all over the walls and wanting to go already? I'm re-checking my suitcase and standing awkwardly in the middle of my room in Air Temple Island.

Mom had never really gotten used to the idea I was so far from home; it was just all those years of worrying what would become of me: The only Beifong of the so called 'New Generation' that lacked bending. Yeah, sure, benders had that extra but mom never really admitted how much money helped make things easier in life.

Before I had my life sort of planned out; it was boring as could be but what could I aspire to? No bending or impressive fighting skills, mildly-cute and sheltered as the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. The only thing I had was my name, my smarts and my family's ever-growing wealth so I was counting on that to make my life as comfortable as possible by becoming a scholar or a traveler like those people that Aunt Katara once told me about.

But life does have its interesting twists, believe it or not, and who knew that Air benders wouldn't have to rely on a single bloodline to recover from the Hundred-Year War after all? Now that I know her, I can't keep wondering how Pema felt but at the same time I don't think I'll ever have the nerve to ask her.

"Opal, the Satomobile's ready! Come on, babe! We're going to be late!" Bolin called out for me from outside my room and my heart skipped a beat, even after what we had gone through, it still did that and clichéd as it sounded I was glad it did: I really believe we're going places, him and I, and this is all the proof I think I'll ever need. That and that he helped me when Kuvira held my family hostage.

"Coming!" I called out and decided that whatever made me nervous; it was probably something silly, like that time I went to the lake at the Spirit Jungle and for some reason was afraid the boat would topple.

Bolin is waiting for me right outside my door with his shinning, lovely-dopey smile that makes him look so cute and like the true gentleman Mako raised him to be he reaches for my bag and carries it all the way to the car, even if it didn't really weighted that much.

As we made our way to the train station I can't help but think that I struck gold with him; sure we've had our differences and being apart for the better part of four years was a lot to put a new relationship through, but in the end it was as if was meant to be. 'So Cliché' I hear the twins sigh in that over-dramatic way they had to mock me when I showed how much I wanted to live like the characters of my books.

And who would've known I would actually get to live a life of adventure? I really can't believe it myself, even if I'm a little scared of the moment I'll have to shave to get my Air Bending Master Tattoos.

"What's that, sweetie?" I ask Bolin after not catching what he said due to all the inward thinking and he says in a loud voice "Excited to go back home for the first time?"

"What? But we've been to Zaofu before. When Kuvira took over the city and imprisoned my parents, remember?" I ask confused because I know he was really paying to details on those days we traveled through half of the map to find my family.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count. We didn't go inside, remember? And besides, even if we had it wouldn't have still counted because it was a mission. This is the first time you'll actually visit!" Bolin said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world and then that sensation of unease came back. Maybe this was it, maybe this was why I was nervous but I hadn't realized until now.

That feeling of dawning realization must have shown on my face because Bolin asked if anything was wrong and I just couldn't help myself but to say "It's just that I hadn't realized that I hadn't actually visited in four years"

"You've been busy. We've all been. The good thing is all came together in the end and we'll be having a nice family reunion soon. Isn't that awesome? " Suddenly Bolin makes me feel what I had been wanting to feel: Excitement. So much excitement I don't think can't keep it all to myself, so I hug him as hard as I can and he just huffs and laughs saying "Hey now, we can get all physical on the train. I'm driving right now, babe!" and I can't help but laugh.

Coming home for the first time of many was going to so awesome and fun!


End file.
